The present invention relates to a burner for liquid fuels, with at least one atomizer jet which is located concentrically in an air supply pipe, with a potlike body located between the discharge opening of the burner jet and open towards the combustion chamber. The shell of this body, having radial openings, extends to the discharge opening of the air supply pipe and closes it; its bottom is constructed as a baffle plate having a center opening and radial slots emanating from there. Burners of this type are known (German Laid-Open Documents No. 2,049,168, No. 2,358,737 and No. 2,546,917). The known burners of this type have proven performance when they are laid out for a certain consumption, for example from 1.8 to 3.0 kg/hr. If this consumption is to be less, for example, only 1 kg/hr, the dimensions of the burner head had to be reduced; if a higher consumption is to be attained, if, for example, 10 kg/hr were to be burnt, the dimensions of the burner head had to be increased accordingly.
It is the object of the present invention to develop the above burner heads further so that, with the dimensions remaining the same, by slight changes, they can operate with a relatively small oil consumption, for example, 1 kg/hr, with a medium oil consumption of 1.8 to 3 kg/hr and with a higher oil consumption of, for example, 10 kg/hr.